


Insta-Karma

by Louffox



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, lots of swearing, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louffox/pseuds/Louffox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack kind of deserved it. I swear it's funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insta-Karma

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on tumblr, and this just happened. Stick around, I swear it's not as awful as it seems!

Jack leaned over the sink, paper towel rapidly reddening as it soaked up the blood. His face hurt, especially his nose, and he coughed lightly at the feel of blood running down the back of his throat.

He’d never expected a fight with Mark to end like this.

 

\-- Fifteen minutes previously--

“You  knew I would be with Cyndago all day.  Literally all day!” Mark all but growled, slamming his coffee mug into the sink, tossing his backpack angrily onto the floor, generally crashing things around in a sort of pissed off form of punctuation via smashing and banging.

“I’m not your fucking housekeeper, I’m not your  mom , I’m your fucking boyfriend,” Jack snapped, crossing his arms. It was a defensive gesture, he knew, but he was angry as well.

“And we live together, so maybe you should at least put in a little effort to help out around here, not just sit on your ass doing sweet FA!” Mark cried, gesturing at the house.

Okay, Jack would admit that it was pretty untidy. He was planning on getting up to do it, but then he ended up editing, and then he ended up on the jacksepticeye tag on tumblr, then Wade got into an uncomfortable twitter fight and he decided to message the guy and help out with that, and the day just sort of got away from him. It happened. He would clean up now, but not if Mark hollered at him like this.

“Yes, because that’s exactly what I was doing, just sitting here twiddling my thumbs. Waiting for you to get home. Because I’m just the stay at home pet that you take out when you want, and you’re THE MARKIPLIER after all, you wouldn’t pitch in around here, of  course you would just come home to a perfect house and me sitting waiting for you. Like I don’t have my own life as well,” Jack scoffed.

“I didn’t say that!”

“Your ego says that. It’s written all over your face, and even the way you walk.”

“The way I walk,” Mark repeated, disbelievingly.

“Yes! You just walk like… like you’re not walking, like the earth moves beneath you when you pick up your feet. All ‘high ho, here comes Mark, out of the way’,” Jack shouted. “You think you’re such hot shit that I’ll just do all the housework and you wouldn’t be expected to do anything. I’m not some eighties housewife!”

“I know you’re not, but Jesus- I come home and the place is a wreck and you’re just on your phone on the couch. Like, you couldn’t scrape out half an hour to wipe your breakfast crumbs up? You think you’re a child, or what? Are we going to have to have a chores tally list?”

“And you suppose you’d give me an allowance in return? Is that how you see me, a little kid? I’m my own fucking mature person with my own fucking responsibilities. Just because all you do is smile and all the people swoon, and you never answer a comment or keep up your tumblr or personally interact with your fans-,”

“Don’t you fucking say that, McLoughlin. Don’t fucking say that, you know that’s a lie.”

Something nasty and bitey and rabid had risen up in Jack, and he knew as he spoke that the words were wrongwrongwrong, and he shouldn’t say them-

“You’re just some movie star now, you think you’re too big for everyone else. You don’t look after your community, and you call them a community, but really, they’re just fans, you just like the attention,” Jack said.

 

Mark stared at him. The silence was a physical thing, like high pressure on Jack’s ears.

“Fuck you.” Mark’s eyes were teared up, and Jack- he knew he had just said whatever he knew would hurt Mark the most- truth be damned, he knew it wasn’t true but he knew Mark would take it to be- and he knew he’d feel bad later, but in the moment he just felt that slow gut-pleasure that comes from making someone hurt.

“Fuck you too,” Jack said agreeably and turned to storm out dramatically-

-Right into the doorframe.

Which was why he was leaned over the sink, nose gushing blood, eyes swelling. Mark was leaned over beside him, a comforting hand on his back and his low voice gently asking him if he was okay, if he needed an ice pack, that they’d have cookie dough ice cream for supper and he’d put the dishes away.

“I fucking love you. You know that, right?” Jack said thickly.

“Of course I do. And I love you too. I’m sorry I yelled at you- I’m just tired and I snapped. I had no right,” Mark said easily. Honestly.

“Are you kidding?  I’m  the one who crossed the line. I shouldn’t have said those things- they’re wrong, wrong, wrong. You love your community, Mark, I know you do, everyone knows you do. I just said whatever I thought would hurt you. I, er… I don’t react well to being yelled at. I went too far,” he said solemnly. It was something he’d had problems with his whole life. When people yelled at him, he tended to react with anger and volume and ferocity far surpassing the situation. He just reacted. Maybe that was somehow connected to why he was perpetually yelling.  


“I know. But I started it.”

“Shut up, you goof. As soon as this stops, you’re going to buy cookie dough ice cream and a redbox movie and I’m going to do the dishes, and then I’m going to eat like a loud mouth-breather so I don’t gush more blood. And I’m going to be the big spoon tonight because I feel bad about the garbage I said. Sound good?”

“Of course,” Mark hummed, kissing the corner of his jaw, the only place not covered with paper towels. Mark started giggling.

“What?” Jack scoffed.

“That was really funny,” he snickered. “You just walked  right  into the wall. I’m going to be laughing about that for days.”

“Glad to entertain you,” Jack grumbled good-naturedly. “Glad my broken nose is entertaining.”

“It’s not broken. Just your ego.”

“Well… I said some bad shit. Guess it deserved a little breaking.”

“That’s called insta-karma, sweetie.”

**Author's Note:**

> So if you didn't guess, the prompt was this:  
> -Person A gets in a fight with person B and goes to make a dramatic, angry exit, but runs into a screen/glass door.  
> I thought this was close enough... but I just could clearly imagine our dorky duo doing exactly this. Lemme know if you liked it! Lemme know if you've got any other prompt ideas!


End file.
